


Flesh

by StarryFIF2



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Blood, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: Black Lantern Spoony is after Linkara.
Relationships: Linkara/Black Lantern Spoony, Linkara/The Spoony One
Kudos: 1





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal on October 9, 2010. Slightly expanded upon and cleaned up as best as I could. Posted for posterity sake as I'm going to be deleting my Livejournal.
> 
> Posted for a prompt on TGWTG Kinkmeme asking for _Black Lantern Spoony/Linkara I'll take either "old school puppy" Black Lantern or "new and improved Super Evil" Black Lantern,_ I don't think anyone is into this fandom anymore, but I absolutely love this fic and I want it to survive the purging of my Livejournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I mean no disrespect to either Lewis Lovhaug or Noah Antwiler. This is pure fanfiction.

Linkara couldn't escape. His best friend wouldn't stop chasing him, wouldn't stop hunting him, and there was no way out. Nowhere to run. Linkara would kill for a Phoenix Down, would give anything to find a way to take the Black Lantern ring off, but there was nothing he could do. Spoony had taken his magic gun and it was in the back pocket of his pants, with no way for Linkara to get his hands on it. Pollo was disabled in his room, and though Linkara tried in the scant few moments before Spoony had found him, he couldn't get his robot working.  
  
Linkara cringed when Spoony's slow, shuffling footsteps reached his ears. Each step, so slow and deliberate, sent chills down Linkara's spine. Spoony was toying with him, Linkara knew; his best friend wanted him to know he was coming and that there was no escape.  
  
And when Spoony caught him...  
  
Another shiver ran down Linkara's body. Linkara jumped up from behind the couch and pushed Spoony, tripping the man, who went down and cracked his elbow onto the side of the table. Spoony growled, and the outright hatred chilled Linakra's blood.  
  
Linkara didn't look back as he rushed upstairs, Spoony's howling loud in his ears. Linkara's heart raced as he dashed into his room, taking a moment to shut the door as silently as possible, and wedged himself into the corner of his bed. The wall was hard and unyielding at his back.  
  
It was a couple of minutes later, as Linkara panted on the floor and the sound of Spoony stomping up the stairs rang in his ears, that Linkara realized something so obvious that he couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him sooner.  
  
He'd just trapped himself in the corner of his room, with no hope of escape. Linkara didn't have time to leave his room and find another hiding spot before Spoony found him. Oh God, he was so screwed.  
  
The door crashed open and splintered from the force of Spoony’s kick. Spoony panted as he stood ramrod straight in the center of the room, his eyes slowly circumventing the space as he searched for the comic reviewer. It only took seconds for Spoony to find Linkara with a mocking and triumphant laugh.  
  
He was by Linkara's side in an instant. He roughly pulled the younger man to his feet. Linkara's shoulders ached from his cramped hiding spot, pathetic as it may be, and the way he'd contorted his body to fit against the wall.  
  
Spoony's breaths were hot and warm against Linkara's face, and his eyes, dark and insane, were chilling to look at. His friend was well and truly dead; there was nothing of Spoony left behind upon his death and resurrection as the Black Lantern. The left behind body was nothing but an empty shell housing evil.  
  
It hurt to see his friend like this and know there's nothing he could do to help.

Spoony pulled Linkara closer, his eyes burning with hellfire. His fingers dug into Linkara's skin hard enough to bruise. His manic grin sent fissions of fear through Linkara's blood.  
  
“I finally found you, Linkara,” Spoony said, his voice flat and emotionless. The words and the emotionless words scared Linkara. The reviewer found himself squirming, trying and failing to free himself from this evil version of his friend.  
  
“You will stay still!” Spoony growled. Linkara ignored him, of course. The Black Lantern bared his teeth in derision as he dragged Linkara across the room. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Spoony had the comic reviewer shoved against the wall, his feet pinned by the older man's legs, and both hands held firmly in Spoony's left hand.  
  
"Let me go!” Linkara snarled. Spoony laughed and backhanded Linkara hard enough to split his lip. The force of the slap stunned Linkara.  
  
“This one has wanted you for a while,” Spoony said in that same frighteningly expressionless voice. His eyes were glued to the trickle of blood sliding down Linkara's chin from his split lip. The intense stare did nothing to dissipate his fear and anxiety.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Linkara asked, though had an idea of what the shell of his best friend was hinting at.

Spoony himself had seemingly dropped hints that he desired Linkara, though he hadn't come right out and said it. In fact, the last time Linkara had seen Spoony, Spoony had leaned closer, his eyes trained on Linkara's lips as if he wanted to kiss Linkara, and his breath had just ghosted across Linkara's mouth when 90s Kid barged into the room yelling “DUUUUUUUDEEEE!” and ruined the moment.  
  
And now, Spoony was at his house again. Dead again. And his eyes were once again focused on Linkara's lips, but this time, he wanted Linkara dead. He wanted Linkara's blood. And he wasn't above using Linkara's desires against him, just so the Black Lantern could get what he wanted.  
  
Spoony smiled, but there was no warmth in the facial expression. “He desired your body. I on the other hand, desire both your blood and flesh. I always get what I want.”  
  
Linkara moaned as ice cold lips pressed against his, and the game reviewers’ teeth dug painfully into the cut on his lip. Sharp teeth gnawed at the cut and sucked hard, until the blood flowed stronger. Spoony moaned and suckled the blood. He pulled away from the kiss suddenly, his bottom lip shiny with blood.  
  
Linkara licked away the excess blood. His hands clenched where Spoony still held them immobile; his legs were going numb. Spoony's dark as night eyes bored into Linkara's, and his face softened and turned almost tender. For a moment, he almost looked like Spoony, and Linkara might have been able to fool himself into believing this was all a nightmare, if Spoony's skin wasn't ice cold where it pressed against Linkara's, and if those damn eyes weren't black and emotionless and the complete opposite of his friend's.  
  
“Don't worry,” the Black Lantern crooned. He licked Linkara's bottom lip, causing a shiver of arousal to warm Linkara's body against his will; “I'll make your death quick.” Spoony kissed Linkara again. “I just want your blood and your.... **FLESH**.”  
  
Sharp teeth dug into Linkara's skin. He was at the Black Lantern's mercy, and Linkara welcomed death.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) should you be bored and want a laugh.


End file.
